


Cuisine et dépendances

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Jarvis being Jarvis, Loki being Loki, M/M, Quand deux divas tentent de cuisiner pour Noël, Tony Stark being tired
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Tony n'imaginait pas qu'il terminerait un jour à émincer des champignons avec un dieu nordique qu'il aurait envie de gifler à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche.Et pourtant.Sa vie échappait définitivement à son contrôle.





	Cuisine et dépendances

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, je vous avoue que pour eux deux, ma seule référence est un visionnage lointain d'Avengers, donc c'est probablement OOC et totalement hors canon du film, désolé.e :')  
> Ship demandé par Deponiaa !  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas l'intérêt de ce que tu me demandes, mais passons.  
Tony Stark leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de frapper l'énergumène à côté de lui, préférant continuer de pétrir la pâte - quitte à passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose, autant que ça lui serve.  
\- Crois-moi, je me passerai bien aussi de ta délicieuse compagnie, mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour le repas de Noël, et il se trouve que mes chers coéquipiers sont tous indisponibles et que le hasard, qui manifestement me hait, a fait en sorte que tu sois dans le coin.  
\- Ça j'avais bien saisi, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi le célèbre génie a décidé de se mettre aux fourneaux aujourd'hui, rétorqua Loki d'un ton moqueur, alors qu'il découpait quelques légumes - et Tony se demanda à quel moment lui mettre un couteau entre les mains lui avait semblé une bonne idée.  
\- Ça s'appelle Noël, un truc inventé bien après toi et ton blondinet de frère, normal que cela ne te dise rien. Et hache mieux les champignons.  
Loki ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui lancer un regard las et de redonner quelques coups de couteau dans les propres végétaux. Tony espéra quelques secondes qu'en cas d'attaque imprévue venant du dieu, Jarvis était totalement opérationnel.  
Et c'est à cette exacte seconde que son intelligence artificielle préférée décida de se manifester, dans le plus grand des calmes :  
\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous inquiéter, mais le poulet est en train de brûler.  
Décidément, c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il essayait de cuisiner.


End file.
